PC:Kauldron (Darksteed)
Summary Fluff Description Clad in heavy ornately designed platemail. He is rarely seen out of it. The well polished and kept plate armor covers his entire body, it's design is something of a more unusual sort. Where most suits have smooth edges to frame it off, his armor is jagged and sharp with ornately designed patterns scrolled upon it in various colors. The masked helm that shields his face is ornately crafted into that of an oriental celestial dragon. Protruding out of the top of the helm through a slit is a jet black hardened mohawk. Upon removing his helm. Kauldron is an extremely attractive person (well as far as Goblins go anyways). His flesh a deep crimson red in coloration. His eyes a vibrant violet. His skin smooth and full of youth. His jet black hair is up in a hardened mohawk. His planar heritage can be seen as clear as day, though what it could be is hard to exactly tell. Kauldron is well built. Stocky, muscular and well toned. He can always be seen smoking a large cigar, even in the midst of battle. Background Kauldron was born in the Planes of Elemental Chaos of fire. His goblin tribesmen a large clan nestled in the wastelands of the plane amongst the other various opposing clans. The odd clan having been formed centuries before Kauldron was even conceived. A lone efreet testing his powers infused a handful of goblins with his own powers in order to hopefully give the goblin an upgrade and gain a fast breeding army for his own use. Well, it did give them the ability to survive in the fires of the plane and there odd appearance for a goblin, though that was about all. The lone efreet who's name has been lost in the centuries past left the goblin to there own mettle thinking the handful would simply die off. Though the clan prospered year after year. Growing in size, and spitting off into various other side clans, and branches there of. Kauldron having been born into the high family of the council to the main house was raised and treated with the highest standards. As his father hoped he would become a councilmen in his stead upon his leaving. Kauldron from an early age was taught the basics and fundamentals of leadership and the ways of politics. This bored him for the most part and whenever he could he would sneak off to the training grounds to watch the warriors and there leaders the men with high faith in there good of Fire and Madness do there drills and training. It was at one of these times that Kauldron was approached by an honored man having been spotted by him for awhile now. The man of faith smiled down upon the youthful Kauldron then knelt beside him. He spoke softly and warmly to him. The man introduced himself as Harfle, a Paladin to there god. He spoke to Kauldron about what there were doing down there. What there propose was, there faiths and objectives. Kauldron eagerly listened with a youthful smile upon his face. Harfle invited Kauldron back to see him whenever he wished to, seeing a spark of inspiration in the youngling. It was not long after that, that Kauldron returned to train under Harfle in private and beneath the notice of his fathers gaze. Years went by and eventually Kauldron's father found out about what he was up to. His disappointed father cast him out for his treacherous in his eyes. Disowning his eldest son. His mentor Harfle took him into his home and helped him get back on his feet. Finishing his training in the academy as well. A couple years later, after becoming a paladin to there god and now leadering a squad of men. Kauldron was assigned to investigate an odd disturbance in a series of caverns not far from the main clans village. He and his men set out, but were surprised to find that a rival clan was there as well. They had been preforming an unknown ritual. Kauldron ordered there arrest and set out to detain them all. Though in the midst of battle, something had went terribly wrong, the ritual had gotten messed up and a wild surge of energy fluxed and engulfed Kauldron. Sending him hurdling through a dimensional rift. Eventually he was spat out into the air. Landing upon the ground with a heavy thud. Kauldron got up and dusted himself off. This place was nothing like what he's ever seen before, and it was damn cold here as well. He began to wander, eventually coming upon a main path. Though where it leads to is unknown, for he himself has no idea where he is. Activities once the campaign begain Personality and Outlook Kauldron is a true full of personalty. When he speaks most will listen to him. He has a tendency to call out orders whether in battle or not. He is rather military minded. Due to his rather rich upbringing he can be crude and demeaning at times. When he gets close to people he enjoys he'll defend them with his life. He bares a weakness to attractive women of rather any race, even being a little chauvinistic at times. Religious Beliefs Still working on this... Hooks *Planar background. *High council father of his home clan. *Planar Goblin Paladin mentor, on the look out for his peer. Kicker *Finding out exactly where he is and how to get back home. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 3'6" Weight: 50 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Show Math Ability Scores Basic Attacks Defenses Saving Throw bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 10 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Goblin *+2 to dex, cha *Languages: Common, Goblinoid *Skill Bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery *Goblin Reflexes: +1 racial bonus to your Reflex defense. *Goblin Tactics: You can use Goblin Tactics as an At-Will power Class Features Paladin *+1 to all Defenses (except for AC) *Channel Divinity *Divine Challenge *Lay on Hands Background *General - Occupation Military Feats *Solar Enemy level *Mighty Challenge level Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known *Paladin **Class ***Divine Challenge ***Divine Mettle ***Divine Strength ***Lay on Hands **At-Will - 1st Level ***Enfeebling Strike ***Virtuous Strike **Encounter - 1st Level ***Valorous Smite **Daily - 1st Level ***Majestic Halo **Utility - 2nd Level ***Call to Challenge *Other **At-Will - Racial ***Goblin Tactics **Encounter - Feat ***Solar Enemy Powers: To hit Equipment Total weight: 122 Carrying capacity: normal load up to 160 lb. Heavy load up to 320 lb. Tracking Money +100g Starting Gold -50g Plate Armor -10g Heavy Shield -10g Short Sword -1g Whip -10g Javelins (2) -15g Adventurer's Kit -2g Climber's Kit -2g Crowbar Redblade's Riches! [1] +63 GP in time gold, second XP/GP award. [2] ---- 63 gp, 0 sp, 0 cp remaining Magic Items "Redblade's Riches!"[3] XP 380 XP - "Redblade's Riches!," second award. [4] - Phoenix8008, DM Total XP: 380 XP Adventures "Redblade's Riches!" [5] - Phoenix8008, DM Wish List Weapon - +1 Sunblade Scimitar (Lvl 4; AV) Body - +2 Summoned Layered Plate Armor (Lvl 6; AV) Or +1 Dazzling Plate Armor (Lvl 4; AV2) Arms - Force Heavy Shield (Lvl 11; AV2) Feet - Boots of the Fencing Master (Lvl 7; AV) Hands - Head - Neck - +1 Cloak of Distortion (Lvl 4; AV) Ring #1 - Ring #2 - Waist - Symbol - Symbol of Brawn (Lvl 3; AV2) Boon - Pelor's Sun Blessing (Lvl 3, DMG2) Tattoo - Mount - Dragonshard - Siberys Shard of Radiance (Lvl 3; EPG) Wonderous - Onyx Dog (Lvl 4; AV) Level Up Summary Level 2: +6 HP, +1 Defenses, +1 Skills, +1 Attack, +1 Initiative, Skill - Athletics (Retrain from Diplomacy), Lvl 1 Feat - Solar Enemy (Retrain from Power of Madness), Lvl 2 Feat - Mighty Challenge, Lvl 2 Utility Power - Call to Challenge, Background - Occupation: Military (Skill List - Athletics) DM Comments Judge Comments Approval 1 All of the Math looks good. I can see that you have a whip in your equipment, and am guessing that you will be taking whip training at lvl 2. Just remember that if you use the whip before you gain training in it, you will not gain the proficiency bonus when wielding it. Now on to the issues: 1. In the Summary secton, you have a bunch of u's after most of the skills. It is not necessary to mark which skills are UNtrained, and in fact, it would be better to only mark those 4 skills that you HAVE trained. I would mark these with a * rather than using a letter. 2. In your power descriptions, we like to keep these as being in the third person (as in "Effect: Kauldron shifts one square as a free action") rather than in the second person (as in "Effect: YOU shift one square as a free action) Other than this, everything looks great! 1 approval from Kalidrev Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: *Summary: Since you can use Virtuous Strike as a MBA, your MBA should be at +1 to hit and damage. *Summary: Power of Madness isn't dependent on whether the target is marked, so Enfeebling Strike is going to need an addition of something like, "if Kauldron didn't mark the target, it takes a -1 to hit etc." *Basic Attacks: Same deal as the first with Virtuous Strike, although this one depends on whether Cha can be used in the table. What say you, other judges who happen to be reading this? I don't know why, but Kauldron really reminds me of the Infinity Engine games (Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale, etc.) Hmm. Oh well. Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * Please add Virtuous Strike to the MBA line of the summary, just so its clear. You should state your background somewhere in the math section. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Status: Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Kalidrev and TwoHeadsBarking. 'Approved by renau1g & ScorpiusRisk with 1,975 xp Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters